Ino Yamanaka
Ino Yamanaka (山中いの, Yamanaka Ino) is a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan. She and her fellow members of Team Asuma are their generation's Ino–Shika–Chō trio. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Ultimate Story Ino made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. When her world was taken by a dark shroud, she and her friends were reverted to their child forms, when they were powerless and unable to be an influence to anyone. There, she and her friends were abused and treated horribly for being friends with Naruto. Despite all of the abuse that she had to endure, she remained strong to help her friends out, including her long time friend Sakura. She also received some help from her dad as well as Shikamaru's dad, who are good friends with each other and who also were against the Dark shroud that dominated their land. When the Woofoo Alliance arrived in her world, the first person in the alliance that she took a liking to was Omi. She thought he was so incredibly cute and always wants to chase him around. It wasn't so bad when she was still younger, but when she reverted to her Genin form, she was a bit more frightening to him as she was bigger. When the Woofoo Alliance were able to return to her world to fulfill a promise that they made to her, Ino made herself Omi's shinobi partner whether he liked it or not and he was not thrilled by this, at all. Ino constantly chasing around Omi has become like a running gag in the Ultimate Story, as for each encounter and thereafter, she would chase him around, trying to grab him and cuddle him because he's so adorable, which is what he always dreads. During the events of Ultimate Story 4, her world was put into a stasis to prevent it from deteriorating. Later on in the story, she and her friends were pulled out of their world to help out their friends of the Woofoo Alliance to combat the Heartless threat. From there, each of them became summons for each of their respective partners, with Ino being Omi's summon, much to his dismay. After the threat was dealt with, she and her friends returned to their world. Relationships Sakura Gallery Ino3.jpg ino.jpg Ino_Yamanaka.JPG ino1.jpg ino2.jpg ino4.jpg Ino-yamanaka-02.jpg INO pic.jpg ino yamanaka 1.png ino yamanaka 2.jpg ino yamanaka 3.jpg ino yamanaka 4.jpg ino yamanaka 5.jpg 1394906131_ino_yamanaka___lineart_colored_by_dennisstelly-d614diz.png 12602-2104115498.png e23ada4707f02d7ac55e76c30f3e7a012907cefe_hq.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Naruto Universe Category:Rouges Category:Action Heroines Category:Blondes Category:Ninjas Category:Chakra Users Category:Team heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters TheBrideKing is Neutral towards Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Colleen O'Shaughnessey Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ayumi Nagashi Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Mind Readers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Telepaths Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire